Scythe
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: Heero's night of baby-sitting Dorothy Catalonia may get better when he is dragged to a rock club named Scythe that has a very attractive owner. AU. 1x2.


Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Pairings/Warnings: 1x2, implied 4xD, some implied sexiness, AU

A/N: Just a short fic I wrote for Daphie who was one of the winners of my "500 follower fic giveaway" on tumblr.

* * *

><p><strong>Scythe<strong>

It had to be _her_. Dorothy Catalonia. Rich heiress, party girl, child of the Sanc political elite. It had to her who Heero was charged with looking after, charged with protecting from some crazed stalker who had threatened to kill her and it had to be her who had managed to evade him. Again.

"For fucks sake," Heero grunted under his breath as he drove around New Port City, curse words leaving his mouth in various languages as he followed the GPS signal from her phone, driving through the thin old fashioned streets to collect her and take her back home.

It wasn't the first time Dorothy had left him. Heero was annoyed at her but even more annoyed at himself. He was a top Preventer agent, one of the best and still this blonde girl ten years younger than him could easily out-manoeuvre him.

He wasn't the first Preventer agent charged with this baby-sitting duty, it seemed he was one of many and she had methods of getting rid of them quickly. Least when she'd tried to seduce Heero it hadn't worked at all unlike the previous agent. It seemed Winner was now stationed in Antarctica for that indiscretion.

As soon as Dorothy had snuck away, Heero had suspected where she'd gone. He had been waiting in an exclusive boutique while she tried on dresses for some gala opening and when the store assistant had checked regarding the fit of the elaborate Schbeiker made dress, it had been discovered she'd snuck out of the back of the shop and escaped out into the alley ways and winding streets of the central shopping district of the city.

It had been a late shopping trip and Heero now saw that from the very beginning he'd been played. He'd been played when her assistant, a young shy girl named Relena, had informed him that Miss Dorothy wanted to go shopping and her favourite boutique had been opened especially for her after hours so that she could. He'd been played as he'd organised the black town car with the special bullet proof exterior and driven her there, walking beside her closely into the store and then leaving her to browse the dresses while he'd checked the exits.

When he'd been satisfied, Dorothy had been allowed to leave his sight to try them on. As Heero certainly did not want to be accused of anything inappropriate. Especially when the young pretty shapely heiress was not his type.

And that was when she'd made her escape. To the club. As it was always going to be to the club.

As Heero got to the street the club was on, he parked the car as near as he could and checked the map on his phone seeing the blinking light that indicated that Dorothy was in the club. Sighing, he checked his weapon hidden underneath his slim fit suit jacket and got out of the car, locking it up behind him and walking towards the sound of the loud banging rock music, it coming from the rock club simply named _Scythe_, a green glowing neon scythe accompanying the words.

Heero was well aware of the club – it was the remedy to the stuffy uptight places that seemed to be all over New Port City. Heero could understand why the elites children wanted a place like this as while so much of their lives was very traditional and old fashioned in Sanc – this was new and exciting and fresh. And Dorothy was banned from visiting _Scythe_ due to that very reason.

As Heero walked towards the entrance of the club, he passed the line of young people waiting to get in and a few shouted some insults at his attempt to "cut". But when he arrived at the doorman, a tall guy, heavily tattooed with a large clump of hair covering his eyes and a bright green streak in it, he only nodded at Heero, fully aware of why he needed to get in straight away.

Heero muttered a "thanks" as he walked into the club, assaulted straight away by the sound of the band, loud and obnoxious, as he walked in. His deep blue eyes scanned the crowd and he spotted Dorothy straight away dancing with her friends. Heero recognised them and he was tempted to just pull her out of the club straight away and take her home but then he glanced towards the stage, his eyes narrowing as he saw who was performing and he licked his instantly dry lips.

He'd visited _Scythe_ a lot of times now and he'd met the owner – the guy who went by the ridiculous name, Duo – a few times and he knew he had a band but he'd never had the good fortune of seeing him perform. Even though it wasn't his type of music, Heero was still staring at the way Duo was currently playing a guitar solo, poised at the front of the stage, his braided hair thrown over his shoulders and his tattooed arms fully visible due to the tight tank top he wore. Heero noted the bullet belt, the tightest skinny jeans that looked old and frayed, holes in the thighs and knees due to constant wear rather than style and then the solo had stopped and Duo was singing, his voice commanding but smooth, sultry almost above the sound of the band.

Stood near the doorway dressed in a suit, Heero must've looked conspicuous as Duo looked up into the crowd and suddenly their eyes met, Duo's blue to Heero's own and then one eye closed in a wink and Heero tried not to show any expression on his face, keeping it impassive.

As no one needed to know the one advantage of chasing Dorothy to this club on a regular basis was the guy currently finishing up the song and thanking the crowd. No one needed to know those few gropes, the way their lips had slid together that time in the back office, well… that first time in the back office as Heero had asked for Duo's help if Dorothy attempted to visit _Scythe_ again. As Duo looked over one more time, he mouthed the word "later" and Heero nodded his head in the slightest way as yes, later, Heero would visit Duo's apartment, probably be let in as he always was by a mostly naked Duo covered in the most intricate lines of black and grey ink he'd ever seen and then there would be the removal of Heero's suit, the press of bodies and the hungry kisses.

But first, he had to collect Dorothy. Stealing his nerve, knowing she was going to probably scream and shout and complain, Heero made his way through the young crowd, ready to drag Dorothy home and finish his duties for the night. He was quite prepared to face Dorothy's wrath as later… he'd have Duo. And if she scratched him again, he was sure Duo would kiss the scar better.


End file.
